


Introduction

by oh_a_username



Series: Short Stories of Killua and Gon [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Love at First Sight, M/M, nothing all that special..., shota love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_a_username/pseuds/oh_a_username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Note that I skipped over parts, what's the actual sense if explaining the entire beginning for you guys. Getting right down to business.
> 
> Italics are Killua's thoughts/emphasis.

The waves twisted an turned during the stomach churning storm. All of these tough men laughed, _laughed_ at Gon for knowing for a fact he's going to become a Well-known Pro-Hunter. The ship jumped about in the ocean, rocking back and forth, clashing and smashing against the heavy waves. The cocky men fell seasick during the hectic storm. The rain pour down. The ship nearly toppled over from all the water crashing against the wood. Gon was off in the underground cabin where all of the shipmates must stay during the trip to the place of the actual Hunter Examine, but little did everyone know, this was already part of the examine and the captain was the examiner. Off the bat, hundreds of people were eliminated for not withstanding a _little_ storm, but not Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio. The males all had different reasons for why they wanted to become hunters. Gon wanted to become a hunter so he can find his father. Leorio wanted to become a hunter for money, but so the money can go to a non-profit organization to help poor families who need to be treated for terminal diseases. Kurapika was hesitant at first, bit he admitted he wanted to become a hunter to avenge his people and collect their scarlet eyes back to their rightful owners although, they are already dead. He plans to go after the Phantom Troupe; the group that killed his people and took their eyes out of their dead bodies.

Once they were left off the ship to find their way to the next stage, confusion struck when they encounter an older woman who was asking them heart breaking questions. Questions that didn't have no right or wrong answer. Where your silence was the correct answer. Yes, they obliviously got it correct.

In the tunnels, there were hundreds of people from everywhere imaginable. People stood around and spoke to one another until the exam began. Moments passed while all the examinees were conversing to pass the time and create bonds to Make it through the entire examination to become Pro-Hunters.

The examiner came out and declared the first part he was going to be asking from everyone was to follow him through the tunnel. Really? Come on. Everyone walked at first. Running. Running is what everyone had to do to keep up. 

One boy. A boy with silver, soft-looking hair flowing in the wind from skateboarding instead of running. His hands were dug deep into his pockets. The pale doll observed the crowd. The _entire_ crowd. His blue eyes twinkled when he saw a small boy. Another boy with a green jacket, green boots, a yellow backpack, and most importantly, green booty shorts. His tan legs were most appealing to the assassin. The young male wanted, no, needed to talk to him; his black hair was beyond compare defining gravity. He was absolutely beautiful. Perfect. Amazing. Everything Killua would ever need was right before him.

The pale boy skateboarded closer to the other young male, "Hmm... How old are you?" He felt a bit hesitant, but can he be blamed, Gon was adorable as ever.

"Twelve! How about you?" Gon replied without batting an eye. He too was smitten by the other boy looking back at him. His big, blue eyes were like the great blue ocean. Gorgeous.

 _He's the same age as me..._ Killua'sthoughts were immediately interrupted by this other beautiful boy.

"I'm Gon! Gon Freecss! What's your name?!" He sounded excited; Gon was actually extremely excited over meeting Killua. His blue eyes were utterly breath-taking. The raven haired boy could not look away.

"My name is Killua Zoldyck." A small smile formed on his little pale face with his cheeks tinting into a soft, pink blush over Gon.

His heart pounded in a way it never did before, it couldn't be the test, could it? It wouldn't make any sense. It had to be over Gon. His big, brown eyes were sparkling with passion and innocence. Such a beautiful, radiate face. The curvature of his body. Killua felt embarrassed for feeling this way over a boy. _Oh well, he's is really cute..._ Killua blushed harder and much more deeper over Gon's smile as he kicked up his skateboard and caught it, continuing to run right next to this boy. 

Gon couldn't feel any differently from what Killua was feeling. The two male stayed close to one another, both with flushed faces of embarrassment. Although, Gon's face was more flushed with happiness than anything else. It was a new beginning for the two young boys. Slowly, the space between them was closing as both of their fingers intertwined with one another.

"I'm happy I met you, Killua."

"Shut up. It's only been ten minutes." The assassin laughed at the cute boy, refusing how he felt the same way over a short amount of time. Gon's cheeks pouted adorably angry at Killua for making such a remark. The instant connection was scary for the young pale male, but maybe it isn't too bad. Killua held Gon's hand tighter, ignoring everyone else around him. His eyes darted to the side, looking at the ground with his cheeks turning bright red.

_Maybe there's nothing wrong with love at first sight, right?_


End file.
